Fire Emblem Drabbles
by Winter Rose Phantom
Summary: I've been busy trying to 100% Fire Emblem Awakening, working on getting all of the support conversations done. I'm thinking that Here might be a great idea to put my new knowledge to the test! Welcome to my realm of drabbles and Ideas for all the pairings possible. I take requests for people's ships as well. Time to Tip the Scales! Rating may or may not move up to M.
1. Chapter 1

Hi There! Nice to meet ya, and welcome to the returners who decided to check this out!

Originally I was going to make this a series of one-shots revolving around Chrom and Robin. They're one of my favorite couples, both in the M/F and M/M way. There might be a few sneakers in there of Robin/Lucina, because I lover her ever so much as well. I decided that maybe I should add the other couples i, It will give me a better area to allow myself some growth as a writer. and here's the kicker.

 **I'm Taking Requests :D**

If you have Ideas for short drabbles from the game, pick your pairing and ask away! I might base new stories off of the drabbles that I write, or they might stay as one shots. I'll be updating this page to post who's request I am working on :3

Anyway, Thanks for reading and see you around!

Requests Open


	2. Robin's Return

Muffled voices floated around in her ears, what was going on? Where was she? And more importantly WHO was she...? She let out a soft groan, opening her bleary eyes only to see a rather attractive looking blue haired young man standing above her. He was leaning over looking at her. "I see you're awake now, here, give me your hand." He said softly, reaching out. She reached up and took the gentle hand, something within her made her instinctively look at the back of her hand, as if looking for something to be there, but fortunately there wasn't. The back of her pale hand was clean and nothing obstructed the skin, causing her heart to unclench in relief. The blue haired man pulled her to her feet, causing her head to swim with déjà vu. Instead of just pulling her to her feet and leaving it at that he pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her close. "By the Gods I missed you so much Robin..." He said softly, the happiness evident in his voice.

"C-Chrom..." She said softly, her memories flooding back to her.

Tears welled up in her honey-amber colored eyes, her arms, which had been limp by her sides the entire time as she was confused and gathering her memories together reached up and wrapped around Chrom, hugging him close. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, tears gently falling from her eyes, remembering the events that transpired before this. How long had she been gone? What happened to Ylisse? And her baby Lucina, what of her youngest? She had so many questions, but for now she would not ask anything, she just wanted to hang on to her husband and stay there for a moment, she pulled her face back away from his shoulder to see him looking at her intently, watching her with his sapphire orbs. He still held onto her as if she were a lifeline, as if she would disappear if he let her go. Vaguely she could hear Lissa and her husband, Lon'Qu talking in the background behind them, but they minded their distance, letting the two have their reunion. "Chrom I..."as if he knew what she was going to say, he stopped her. "Don't apologize, there's nothing to forgive." He said gently, placing his forehead on her own, her silver white hair becoming lightly entangled wishing Chrom's. "You did what you thought best for everyone, I should be apologizing for making you promise me something that you wouldn't be able to keep. I'm just so glad that you're back here with me, with us, finally."

"How long...?" Robin asked lightly. "How much have I missed?"

Chrom gave light sigh, rivaling one that Lissa might have made. "Almost a year and a half, love." He said. "But believe me, I haven't stopped searching for you at all." Robin gave him a shy, loving smile. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long, I guess...I just needed time." She brought one of her hands up to his face and placed it gently on his cheek.

"It's good to have you back." He said before he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"It's good to be back." She said, smiling.


End file.
